Wireless communication networks typically provide a number of different services, such as voice and data communication services. Most wireless communication networks typically offer a single type of voice communication service known as interconnect voice communication services (also referred to as circuit-switched voice communication services). Interconnect voice communication services provide a full-duplex communication between two communication endpoints.
Another type of voice communication service is push-to-talk voice communication service (also referred to as dispatch communication service), which involves a half-duplex communication between two communication endpoints. A push-to-talk call requires floor control to ensure that only one endpoint has permission to talk at any particular time during the call. Push-to-talk communication services have historically been employed in private wireless communication networks by, for example, taxi cab companies or emergency service agencies (e.g., police and fire departments).
One of the most recognized advantages of push-to-talk calls compared to interconnect calls is the fast call setup time. For example, push-to-talk calls are typically setup in less than one second, whereas interconnect calls may not even begin to ring the called party in this time. Private wireless communication networks and the iDEN network are able to provide push-to-talk calls with a fast setup time because these networks are specifically designed to provide these types of calls.
Existing push-to-talk service, however, does not provide for social networking among a group of push-to-talk users. Rather, a user must decide whether to contact another user without knowledge of other users activity on the push-to-talk network.